All I Want for Christmas is You
by Christa Morgan
Summary: MorganGarcia fluff. I'm terrible at summaries so you'll just have to read.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters that I have listed in my fanfiction below, and I shall never claim to.

So this is my one shot Christmas fic about my item, Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan. Enjoy and review!

* * *

Things had been going great, with Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan, since she had been shot. They were back to normal, with their constant flirting and all. Although, Garcia wasn't completely satisfied. She loved Derek, and although they had admitted their love for each other, Garcia wasn't completely sure what kind of love that he was loving her with. Was it the typical Brother/sister love that best friends shared, or was he _in love_ with her? That was what she wanted, but she highly doubted it. Afterall, he was the jock, the one everybody liked. He was absolutely, insanely hot, and sexy, while she wasn't. She saw herself as the geek, the ugly and fat geek that everybody picked on and everybody hated it. But it wasn't true, at least not in the eyes of those who loved her, like her friends at the BAU, and Derek Morgan. Yet, she didn't know that, yet. 

"Baby girl," called Derek, with a knock on her door and he leaned his head against it. "You in there?"

Garcia's heart jumped, she loved his little nicknames for her. "Come in and see for yourself, hot stuff," she smiled, not turning around from facing her babies as he opened the door to her office room.

Derek smiled slightly, "I'm not seeing what I wanted, darling," he said and walked over, kissing her hair, and spinning her chair around to face him.

"What were you expecting, sweet cheeks?" she asked and smiled slightly, glancing up at him through her new bright red glasses, which had a bit of green on them. Typical Penelope Garcia and her wonderful sense of...style. Yea, that's it. Style. Plus, it was near Christmas and she loved to decorate, even decorate herself.

"Nothing, baby girl," he said as he knelt down to eye level infront of her. "What do you want for Christmas, darling?"

"You." Garcia said simply, smiling proudly as she watched Morgan's sexy grin grow.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that, baby girl," he said, smiling, as he leaned up and captured her lips in a breathtaking kiss.

Garcia gasped, "I didn't know you...felt that way," she said, out of breath.

"Didn't I tell you I loved you?"

"Yes, but I didn't know you were _in love_ with me."

Derek smiled, "Well, now you do," he said and kissed her lips again, "Are you willing to wait 'til later for the rest of it, baby girl?"

"As long as I have you for Christmas, hot stuff."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Garcia smile was reaching from ear to ear as she turned off her babies, gathered her things together, and headed out the door. It was Christmas Eve, and Garcia had headed into work for one last thing before she went home and got what she had been wanting for so long. Derek had made her wait so he could be her actual Christmas present. Tonight was the night. She had waited long enough. Things were going to be even more perfect, now. Derek was going to be her's, finally. After years of them flirting, Derek and Penelope were finally going to join each other and make their love final. Garcia pictured them together, smiling even more as she opened the door to her office and headed out, locking it, and heading toward Esther. (A.N. For those of you who don't know (although I don't know why you wouldn't know), Esther is Garcia's car.) Climbing into her car, she stuck the key in and started up the car. She was more than excited at the moment.

She began to drive down the road, immedietely hitting a red light. She knew, because she wanted to get home so badly to be in the love of her life's arms, that she would hit every red light until she found herself at home.

At last, Garcia pulled Esther to the edge of the sidewalk where she always parked her car, gathered her things and stepped out of the car. She heard the beeping of the car telling her that it was locked and safe. She smiled, as she walked up to the archway infront of her apartment building and saw Derek standing there.

"Merry Christmas, baby girl," he whispered and captured her lips with his in a heated kiss.

Garcia's smile widdened as she kissed him, and she glanced up into his eyes. "Merry Christmas, hot stuff," she whispered in return as she led him to her apartment, and opened the door.

Derek smiled and locked the door behind him, and the two shed their clothes, making their love making last as long as they possibly could.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Garcia smiled, drawing little invisible circles on Derek's bare chest. Derek kissed her hair, then her cheek and lips. "I love you so much, Penelope Garcia," he whispered.

Garcia glanced up at him, returning the kiss lovingly. "You are more hot and sexy than I ever thought possible, Derek Morgan," she whispered in return. "I love you so much, more."

"You are so beautiful, Garcia," he said.

It seemed all that they could speak in was whispers. The silence was so beautiful. They were, together.

Garcia smiled and leaned her head against Derek's chest, listening to his rapid heart beat.

Derek smiled, "You make my heart race, baby girl," he whispered.

Garcia smiled, "Don't go having a heart attack on me, hot stuff."

"Never, darling."

"Do you think I could have you for Christmas next year, too?" asked Garcia.

Derek smiled, "You can have me any day you want, darling."

* * *

Review? Please? Tell me if I should write more! Not particularly on this fic, but others. Thanks. 


End file.
